The present invention relates to packing unit for objects which comprises two portions that are connected to one another whereby between the two portions a space is formed for receiving the object and whereby one of the two portions is made from a plastic foil and has profilings according to the shape of the object.
Such packing units for objects used for their storage and presentation, for example, at respective sale racks in the form of so-called blisters are well known. They consist essentially of two parts between which the object is disposed. One of the parts is usually cardboard which is provided with the respective product information and forms the back wall of the packing unit. Onto this flat cardboard part a transparent plastic foil is attached, for example, glued. The plastic foil is formed or shaped corresponding to the shape of the object to be contained therein.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned packing units is that objects of a complicated shape cannot be held in place, for example, shavers for wet-shaving together with the corresponding holders and the corresponding dispensers for razor-blade units are difficult to position properly in such blisters. Objects contained in the aforementioned packing units will usually not remain in their position and will move and be displaced within the packing unit. In the case of assembled objects this may result in dismounting of the object into its individual parts so that the desired presentation of the object is destroyed. Furthermore, the objects within such packing units rattle when exposed to the slightest movement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved packing unit which holds in place objects of a complicated shape.